


Damn Printers

by grifs



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cuties, If You Squint - Freeform, Just a drabble, kinda minicat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifs/pseuds/grifs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we work on the same floor and you always break the printer" au</p><p>I mean it's mini as an smol intern and tyler as a fuckboy so what more do you want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Printers

**Author's Note:**

> this is not edited or fuckin beta'd or whatever so please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes. it was 3 am and i was high so when i saw the prompt on tumblr i was like why not.  
> and as always, i hope ye enjoy

Sometimes Craig hated being an intern.

Really, he doesn’t, and he knows this is the only way forward in this company. Everyone started as an intern. But, still, fetching coffee and filing the same styled reports over and over and over again gets pretty boring. 

He’d started at KBB a few months ago, pulled in with four other interns who had been successful in the application too. Craig had never really had a real job before, so he thought starting as an intern was a good idea. And, honestly, it was.

He watched as the other interns picked up their coats and walked out together, laughing about some joke Craig would never be let in on. Craig, however, had not finished the files he was supposed to this morning, so he’d been forced to carry on after office hours. His stomach grumbled in protest, so he patted it sympathetically, and carried on with his work. It was something about gross revenue, Craig didn’t really know much about it, but it sounded pretty grim.  
Almost two hours later, he’d finally finished the senior’s work - whose name he didn’t know - that had been thrust blindly on Craig’s desk at 8:30 this morning, and he finally got up and stretched his body out. The only thing left now was to print it, and he was done!  
The printer in the office was on the other side of reception, near the offices. It was usually ideal, they could drop the freshly printed sheets off at the correct office on their way back to their cubicle.

Craig let himself relax a little, now he would get to go home, probably catch up on some Game of Thrones on his laptop, and order a takeout pizza. He smiled thinking about it.  
He clicked ‘send to printer’ on his document, kicking his chair back when he stood fully. He grabbed his coffee mug, intending to wash it up on the way back. The walk was short, they cycled the interns every 6 months, meaning there was never more than 5 or 6 on this floor at one time, and the cubicles belonging to those were relatively small. Smiling at the receptionist, Jess, who was also getting ready to leave, he felt pretty proud of himself. Talk was that the seniors would put more pressure on the intern they thought had the most potential, and Craig was under a damn lot more pressure than the others were. He confidently put the pin code into the keypad, and swung open the glass door opposite the reception.

Walking past the office doors, he didn't try to make his footsteps as quiet as possible like he usually did when the offices were inhabited during the day – there was no one else in to be interrupted by him, so why not?

He got to the printer, and he wondered why this company had state of the art computers and tablets for their employees, but not a printer from the last century. It was probably the most used piece of equipment on the floor, but because the seniors weren't the ones using it, it wasn’t replaced.

Craig sighed.

The printer wasn't printing.

“You had one job, printer.” He muttered, checking if it had paper, or if someone had unplugged it from the wall.

Nothing.

He slumped, resting his head on the printer and groaning. He just wanted to go home, but this printer decided it would ruin his day even more.  
Craig banged his fist against the top of the printer, and then again, not really having the energy to do much else. 

“Havin’ trouble, buddy?”

Craig knew he should probably stand up, but he just didn't want to. He hoped the second groan answered that question for him.  
The same voice that had asked, chuckled, before Craig heard the man walk up behind him and look at the same things Craig had just checked moments before.

He lifted his head from the printer, “I've checked the power, the paper, and I even tried turning it off and on again, but I think it’s finally given up on life.”

Craig looked up, and realised the man stood next to him was quite a bit taller than him; he recognised him, but didn’t know his name. He didn’t think he’d ever done a report for him before. Craig now, wasn't sure if he should fear the man for being able to do everything on his own, or respect him for not using an intern for his own work.

“Think this fuckin’ thing might be my fault.” The man admitted, with a smile and an embarrassed chuckle.

“Might be?” Craig raised an eyebrow.

The man kicked the printer in reply.

Craig nodded.

“Wait, do you need to print something?”

Craig narrowed his eyes at him, what other possible reason could there be for him being at a printer?

“Yeah…”

“Damn. I don’t know how to fix this. Why are you even here this late?”

“I just had-“

“You’re an intern, dude!”

“What? Uh, yes, I am.” Craig was slightly confused at this point.

“Forget about it. Go home.” The man shook his head and smiled.

“I can’t! This is already late, and I can’t even remember who it’s supposed to go to.”

His smile grew wider, “Scott?”

“Maybe. I think his name was Sark?”

“Yeah, Scott. Don’t worry about it, man. I’ll tell him I picked up his papers off the printer along with mine and shredded them by accident or something.”

Now Craig was really confused.

“Uh, thanks, but I mean, you don’t have to?” Craig laughed slightly, mostly at the weirdness of the situation he was in. He didn’t know any seniors were like this.

He laughed. “Tyler.” The man, Tyler, held his hand out to Craig.

Craig laughed too, and shook his hand. “Craig.”

“Nice to meet ya, Craig. Now, wanna smash this piece of shit up, so they have to buy us a new one?”

“Hell yes.”

\--

Three years later, even though Craig was marginally busier and more stressed out, he was happier.

He quickly clicked the button on his computer, stood up from his desk and opened his door.

Walking to the end of the corridor, Craig expected his sheets to be already printing by the time he got there, but they weren't. He sighed.

“Ty, did you actually break the printer again?”

He faintly heard a muffled laugh from down the hall.

A head popped out from the door opposite Craig’s, with a smile.

“What else are business partners fuckin’ for, dude?”

Craig laughed, and shook his head. “Dick,” he muttered under his breath, but not without a smile.

He abandoned the printer, and walked back to his office with a smile on his face.

He got the same feeling he always did when he read the sign on his door, the feeling of relief and pure happiness. He was infinitely glad he left KBB and started a new company with his best friend.

“I heard that, fuckboy.”

-

The sign on the door read, ‘Craig Thompson, CEO’


End file.
